


You're Tongue? Incredible

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader, Casey novak x you
Kudos: 25





	You're Tongue? Incredible

To say the least it had been a very rough week at SVU, an overload of cases, no one wanted to cooperate, in the end the jury decided not guilty. AND to top it all off, the A.D.A. for sex crimes was charged with contempt and transferred off the unit. You’d blown off your partner and taken off to a dive bar closer to your apartment, knowing you’d need to walk home when you were finished. You sat at the bar, nursing your second glass of wine when you felt someone beside you,

“Mind if I sit here?” You turned to the strawberry blonde next to you, instantly drawn to the alluring face in front of you, 

“Yeah, of course.” The bar wasn’t actually that full, but there was no way you were going to turn away this woman. She nodded a thanks to you, dropping down on the stool and ordering a double scotch, watching you take a large swig of your wine. 

“Rough day?” She quirked an eyebrow,

“You could say that.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not in the least…” You finished off your glass, signalling the bartender for another, the woman next to you smiled, you felt your knees go weak.

“Understandable.” She took a sip of her drink before extending her hand out to you, “Casey…”

“Y/N” You replied, taking her soft hand in yours, shaking it, a spark going off in you with the contact. You smiled softly, “A scotch drinker, hey?” You raised a brow at the blonde as she laughed lightly, she dropped her hand from yours but deliberately drew it up your thigh before removing contact.

“What can I say, I find it delicious,” She smirked in your direction, “Among other things…”

The next few hours passed like you couldn’t believe, you’d never connected with someone like this, you laughed, you talked about so many things neither of you had ever talked with anyone before, it was a genuine connection, and before you knew it it was last call. You brazenly asked Casey if she would like to come to your apartment, and surprisingly to you, she said yes.

You’d barely made it into your apartment before Casey shoved you against the door, her lips meeting yours in a heat of passion, molding against yours like you never knew someone could kiss. It was like you were made for each other and you couldn’t believe it. Your hands grasped at her, pulling her shirt off her as her lips made their way to your neck, nipping and sucking at the pulse point on your neck. You moaned breathlessly, wrapping your arms tightly around her, undoing her bra and dropping it to the floor.

“Hey, don’t get ahead of yourself.” She muttered, biting your bottom lip before she tugged your shirt over your head, discarding your bra behind you. Casey ran her hands up your sides, groping your breasts, pinching at your nipples, causing you to moan in her mouth as your hands traced around her body.

“Bedroom, end of the hall.” You managed to groan out, the both of you relieving each other of your clothes before reaching your bed. Casey climbed on top of you, kissing her way across your body, her mouth leaving you writhing against her, even before she hit the sensitive spots. The moment her hands hit your lower lips, tracing through your folds your hips hitched against her, whimpering heavily. “Casey…” She smirked against your lips, 

“Yes baby?”

“Please don’t stop.” You murmured against her neck, making a mark you knew would last as Casey thrust two fingers into you, torturously pumping in and out, watching the way you shuddered under her. She slowly curled her fingers, tapping against your g-spot as her thumb moved up to heavily roll against your clit, your hips thrust up, moaning heavily. “Fuck! Casey!” You groaned, unable to control it as you came on her hand, shuddering underneath her, she smiled seductively, 

“God you’re gorgeous when you cum.” You took a breathy laugh, slowly coming back to earth, running a hand through your hair catching your breath. 

“And you really are somethin’ else aren’t you?” She smouldered down at you, “I guess it’s my turn to watch you cum now?” She barely had time to quirk a brow before you flipped her over, kissing her vehemently as your hands traced her body, caressing and pinching their way down to the most heated spot. As your lips molded together you ran a finger through her most sensitive spots, causing her to whine against you, hips rutting against your hand. You slowly kissed your way down her body, her hands digging into your hair, pulling gently before you made it to her dripping wetness. You nipped at her inner thigh as she moaned, begging,

“Y/N, please…”

“Sorry sweetheart.” You muttered into her inner thigh, kissing it softly before plunging your face into her pussy, licking your way up from bottom to clit, taking a quick second to suck on it as Casey thrusted her hips against you. You continued your assault, alternating between delving your tongue inside of her and sucking or licking on her clit again. You pinched her inner thigh before thrusting a finger inside of Casey, she moaned heavily as you pumped it in and out, slowly adding another one before curling your fingers against her g spot, she thrived underneath you, shaking with an orgasm that you continued to lick her through until she’d come down. You smiled softly, crawling up the bed to lay beside her, taking a few moments for the both of you to regain your breath, coming back down to earth.

“Your tongue..Incredible….10/10 would recommend.” Casey managed to get through puffed breathes, you laughed at that, running a hand over your face as you turned to face her.

“Thank you.” You kissed her shoulder, she turned her head to face you, a questioning look on her face, and you knew what was coming, “Case…stay…I’ve got a relatively early morning, but please…stay…” She smiled brightly at that, leaning over to kiss your lips, stroking your cheek, bringing you tightly against her as you pulled the blankets around the two of you, very happy to have the most beautiful woman in your bed that you both easily drifted into a comfortable sleep.

****  
You awoke in the morning before you’d planned as your phone started blaring it’s ringtone, you fumbled a little bit, barricaded by the tight arm around your waist before you managed to answer.

“Y/L/N?” You said blearily, still trying to wake yourself up but not wake your sleeping partner, “Sorry…where? Yeah, give me 20 Sonny, I’ll be there.” You hung up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you shook the woman beside you, “Case…hey…I need to go.” She rolled to face you, tracing her hand down your arm as she woke up,

“You need to go?”

“Yeah, listen you can stay here, but- -.” You were suddenly cut off by her phone going off,

“Novak? Liv, hey…yeah…I’ll be there soon…” She trailed off, “Thanks” Before she hung up the phone, turning to you. “Turns out I need to go too.” Casey reached off the bed to start to get redressed, you in turn, gawked at her, realizing your connection,

“Liv?” You questioned, starting to get dressed yourself,

“Hey…she’s a coworker, nothing to worry about.”

“As in Olivia Benson?” You quirked a brow, your comment caused Casey to freeze in her movements, “Don’t suppose you were called to East 78th and 3rd?”

“Fuck…” Casey muttered more than a whisper,

“You’re a cop?!” You never would have expected this of Casey, she certainly didn’t come off as a cop, you knew you had some changes around the unit, but had no idea.

“As of yesterday, I’m the A.D.A for Manhattan Sex Crimes, transferred from Brooklyn Major Crimes.” She pulled on a few more items of clothing, heading to the en suite to double check her appearance.

“Jesus Christ.” You pulled on a blazer, moving into the bathroom to brush your teeth as you tossed Casey a fresh tooth brush. “Guess now is better than ever,” You glanced over at her, “I work for SVU.” She paused mid brush, “I’m a senior detective, I’ve been with them for the past 3 years.” Casey took a moment to comprehend the new information spilled between the two of you, “So you want me to call you a cab or should I just give you a ride?” She laughed at your reaction, finishing up her tooth brushing.

“You expect everyone to not ask questions?”

“We met at the bar last night, we talked about work, discovered we both lived in the same area…no one needs to know anything more.” She was about to respond with something about how it was a bad idea before both of your phones pinged again, signifying the seriousness of the situation.

“I guess we’re gonna have to go with that then.” Before you had a chance to leave your apartment, Casey pulled you against her again, laying a passionate kiss against your lips.


End file.
